1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to an apparatus of a method for recognizing control point, and more particularly to a method for recognizing three-dimensional control points and a computer readable medium using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-touch is a very convenient function provided by touch screen interface. The spirit of multi-touch enables people to operate the system in a manner more adapted to people's habits of movements, further improving man-machine interaction. According to the first generally known technology, firstly, the object features, such as the color, the shape and the pattern of a fist, are defined. Next, an image is fetched. Then, the object features are compared to the feature blocks of the image to define a control point. According to a second generally known technology, the depth feature is further used to filter the background to avoid the complicated background resulting in misjudgment. According to a third generally known technology, a three-dimensional control region is located, and a control point nearest to the camera is located from the three-dimensional control region according to the depth information and the hand feature.